


Long Night

by ghouliette



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Feedism, Fluff, chub kink, stuffing kink, vaguely nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouliette/pseuds/ghouliette
Summary: Jules and Keith settle down in front of the fridge after a long and awkward night.  My interpretation of the scene in 2x08.  One shot.





	

"Some night, huh?" Keith slid open the bottle of chocolate syrup. His heart had finally stopped pounding in his chest over seeing Karen out in public with Andy, being close. But like with everything these days, somehow, Jules had fixed things and somehow, the experience had been minimal amounts of awful. He looked up, licking some chocolate off his fingers. In the light coming from the open fridge, he saw a grin spread across her pretty face.  
"Great, wasn't it?" Jules replied, scooping strawberry ice cream from the container into a rather large bowl.   
"No, it was awful." Keith saw Jules grin even wider as she broke out into a giggle. "But somehow, with you, it wasn't so awful."  
Her grin softened and her eyes narrowed.  
"You're such a sweetie," she said softly, wanting to say more, but unsure of how to word it.   
Keith shook his head and indulgently licked more of the chocolate sauce from his fingers.   
"I just- I feel so much better. Lighter somehow," he murmured, glancing up at Jules again and using his other hand to tuck her fallen strand of hair behind her ear.   
"Good-" Jules replied, grinning slyly.   
_Cheshire Cat_ , Keith couldn't help but think at the look. "-because you're gonna need lots of room for my strawberry ice cream and cocoa pebbles." She held up the dauntingly large bowl and scooped a spoonful. Keith felt his cheeks start to burn as he accepted the bite, feeling a complicated mix of arousal and apprehension.  
"Yikes," he managed. "We uh- we just ate dinner," he laughed nervously.   
"Don't worry," Jules narrowed her eyes and climbed closer to him, nearly up on his lap. "I'll be very gentle with you." She readied another big bite and he accepted, moaning softly at the sensation of her hand suddenly pressing against his middle.  
"Don't do that," Keith groaned, trying to sound lighthearted. "I don't want you to notice the weight I've put on lately sitting on my ass in an office all day."  
"It's not like I mind," Jules said, climbing fully up on Keith's lap.   
"Or you're fattening me up," he teased, resting his hands on the small of her back and curve of her hip.  
"You'll just have to find out, won't you?" Jules smirked, tilting her head and pressing another spoonful to his lips.  
 _There is so much there,_ Keith couldn't help but think again. He really was still full from dinner, but Jules really seemed to be enjoying herself, so...  
"You can have me as even more dessert if you finish this up for me," Jules whispered, leaning in. Keith shivered as another wave of arousal washed over him. The potential stomachache would be sure as hell worth it.  
"S-sure thing," he nodded, resting back against the hard cabinet and opening up for her again. With one skillful hand, Jules gently and tenderly massaged his belly. Keith felt whatever leftover tension there was from the evening melt away.  
"That feels so good," he gasped.  
"Has no one ever done this to you before?" Jules asked, feeling a little proud of herself.  
"Stuffed me? Or...the belly rub thing?"  
"The belly rub thing," she replied, feeling a little bashful herself. "I mean, it's a fairly normal cuddle thing to do."  
"Well," Keith said, clearing his throat, "I haven't done a lot of cuddling. I've been...well, I haven't dated much."  
"Oh," Jules realized just why. "I get it. Well, I'm glad I get to be at least one or two of your firsts." She coaxed bite after bite of the ice cream into him, enjoying the anxious arousal she was clearly eliciting from her boyfriend.   
_Am I trying to fatten him up or something?_ Keith was so very unlike...well, her bastard ex. If he ended up a little soft around the middle, it would just be one more thing they'd have in contrast. Besides, she really liked the bit of a belly he had currently, he was so warm and nice to cuddle in bed.  
"'M so full," he mumbled, but obediently accepted the next bite she held out for him.   
"It's okay," she cooed, setting down the bowl and placing both hands on his slightly bloated belly.   
"That feels so-urp-so good," Keith groaned, closing his eyes and leaning back against the cabinet, reveling in the pleasurable pressure of Jules' hands. She felt her neck heat up and her own arousal grow as she saw and felt his welcome response.  
"Just a little more left to eat for me, huh?" she murmured, picking up the bowl again, but keeping one hand on his warm, full tummy.   
"Yes ma'am," Keith managed, letting her feed him once more. The ice cream really was good, and the cereal she added enhanced it with a good texture. He closed his eyes again, afraid to look at the bowl to see how much was left. The feeding continued.  
"Please tell me we're almost done," he practically panted after a minute more. "I'm stuffed. About to burst."  
"Three more bites," Jules said breathily, scooping another. Keith groaned in slight protest but accepted it.   
"Something tells me I'll be on top tonight," she teased, pausing with the rub and giving his firm belly a gentle poke.  
"Oof-careful- and yes, I think so. If I can even move from this spot, anyway."  
"Don't worry," Jules grinned, feeding him another bite. "I'll help you to bed."  
"Thanks," Keith chuckled. He moaned as another bite passed his lips. She scooped the last bit and fed that to him before using her fingers to collect the melted ice cream from the sides of the bowl.  
"Lick," Jules practically commanded. Keith moaned, both in pain and pleasure, and did as he was told, dutifully licking the sugary cold cream off her fingers.  
"To bed," she grinned, getting to her knees and offering out her arms in support.  
"To bed," Keith agreed quickly, huffing as his stuffed, rounded tummy prevented him from immediately standing.


End file.
